San's Problems Version 2
by TheocRayne15
Summary: BornThisway201f wrote the original story of this story and this is the reboot a lot of change. One Chapter will be release every other week. Enjoy Finn will be alive but a glee male will die
1. Rachel is BI

_San's Problems Version 2_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_Everyone was happy that Rachel got the part she's always wanted and Santana was in the kitchen with Rae. " I think someone is crushing on you very hard" Santana pointed out and Rachel smirk about it. Santana knew Rachel swung for both sides one night after her break-up with Brody. _

_**Flashback: **_

_**Rachel brought Santana a present and put it in her lap. "Okay Berry I know you are trying to be nice…" Santana said and Rachel responded sternly, "Just…" Santana opened the box and she was amazed to see the photograph with a frame of the Unholy trinity before and after. **_

_**"Despite all those times when you fought with Quinn and we know you love Brittany. Whatever you decide to, I want you to never forget one thing and that you were part of the most dominant three woman group named the Unholy Trinity." Rachel told Santana. **_

"_**Berry this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Santana said and Rachel responded, "The sweetest thing you ever done for me is hold me when I was crying. You made me realize that…I just got off the phone with Finn, I told him that I'm Bi-sexual and all he said was, Am I okay? I told him yes I am for the first time ever and what made me realize that. I want to be open to anyone if they steal my heart. Besides you smelled really nice." **_

"_**I'm shocked, have you ever been kissed by a girl?" Santana asked and Rachel was about to say no…Santana kissed Rachel which was sweet and intense… "Yeah I'm Bi." Rachel said…**_


	2. THe death

_San's Problems Version 2_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_Present_

"_I know she's interested but I don't know how she were feel if it was discover I like guys too." Rachel said to Santana and the Latino responded, "Rachel quit being the Sex and The city version mess of a woman." Rachel paused and asked, "Which one?" "The whiny one." Santana responded and Rachel asked again, "Which one?" Dani came around the corner and said, "My ears are burning." Santana turned to Rachel and said, "You hear that her ears are burning." _

"_You are not going to be Kim Kardashian the match maker." Rachel said to Santana and Dani walked to her. "So you got me here." Dani told Rachel and Rae commented, "I really like you Dani but I have to tell you that I'm a diva and I'm Bi-sexual. I want to be honest with you and I think if anything happens…" _

"_Rachel, I'm glad you told me but I'm interested in right now and not every detail of your sexuality." Dani told Rachel and they began with small kisses then entirely got wrapped into each other. As the water was broiling they really didn't care. _

_**New Haven**_

_Quinn was going back to her dorm and then she stopped to see Shelby Cochran standing there with Beth. Ms. Fabray cautiously walked to them and said, "What's going on?" _

_**Lima**_

_Finn was working on the next lesson and turned to see Jake walking in like he was crying. "Jake, what's going on?" Finn asked worried and he cried which was rare. "He was coming up to tell everyone the good news…..He can't be…" Jake said and couldn't stop crying then said….There was a Train accident and it derail with Puck on it, he's dead and Finn was speechless. _


	3. The Offer

_San's Problems Version 2_

_BY_

_TheocRayne15_

_PArt Three_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Elizabeth, Victoria, Bella and Arianna are in the likeness of Victoria, Jade, Cece and Cat from there respected shows but that's it. The character's histories belong to me. **_

_Part Three_

_It's been a month since the funeral where Santana didn't have charges pressed after punching Sue in the face for taking down Puck's memorial. Santana has powerful connections that everyone doesn't realize and she keeps to herself. _

_Her fist was still on ice, she looked up to see four girls walk in and they were a singing group that's been getting city wide buzz. They were about twenty-one on average and had a hatred for Rachel...Santana went to the table to the girls..._

_"Hi girls." Santana said and the girl said in unison, "Hi San." _

_"When are you going to join us? We know you could sing and I know you have better clothes then that." The long haired red head said whose named Arianna. "I do but I don't want to mess up your vibe." Santana said to the girls and Belle responded, "Arianna needs someone with pipes as powerful as hers and Victoria is more like eye candy." _

_"Fuck you Belle. I'm sorry that people hit on me more than they you." Victoria told them and the long raven haired Goth woman gave Victoria a dirty look. "You better not hit back..." _

_"Babe! I'm your girlfriend, you see that ring on your finger." Victoria pointed to the ring which made Elizabeth kiss it and Santana responded, "Why don't we all hang tonight..." They all agreed to that and Santana then added, "Let's see if we could gel but I have to tell you that my roommate is Rachel." _

_"I don't hate girl but she beat me for Fanny and it's hard for me to swallow. I also go to NYADA with her and she's gotten our time in the dance room cut down many times." Arianna told Santana and Ms. Lopez didn't realize that. _


	4. You and I

_San's Problems Version 2_

_By_

_Theocrayne15_

_**Part Four**_

_Quinn was with Beth sharing visitations as Shelby was Standing over the blonde in the background. _

_"You've come a long way since high school." Shelby said and Quinn responded, "My friends are good influences and despite everything Santana is one of a kind." _

_"So you like the company of a woman like my daughter." Shelby wondered and Quinn responded, "I'm bi-sexual and that's the problem I keep running into with Santana because I remind her of Brittany. Brittany is far away so I don't have to worry about it much." _

_Back at the diner, Santana didn't see someone walking in and Kurt knew it was a former member of Glee Club who had called him ahead of time. So when that person sat, Kurt went on stage and said, "This song is for our customer whose dining in today and she wants me to dedicated it to a our very own Santana Lopez." The four girls razzled Santana for that and Santana turned Kurt's way. _

_Kurt Sings:_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Santana walked up and sat down because she wanted to know who it was. _

_Kurt Sings:_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Brittany then walks over and sat on Santana's lap._

_Brittany Sings:_

_I said, sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time_

_And you said to me_

_Santana was shocked and then joined in with Brittany_

_Santana/Brittany Sings:_

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Lima hottie girl_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_Santana Sings_

_It's been sometimes since I let you go_

_Kurt Sings:_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me "A Heart Of Gold"_

_With a guitar hummin' and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

_Brittany was turned around and sat on the chair as she was face to face with Brit. _

_Santana Sings:_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time_

_And you said to me_

_Kurt/Santana/Brittany Sings:_

_Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_You, you and I, you, you and I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Oh, yeah, I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_The girls rushed the stage as Kurt gesture them to come over...Arianna and the others grabbed the microphones _

_Arianna/Victoria Sings:_

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_The Girls Sings:_

_There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddies, the preacher and Jesus Christ_

_Brittany Sings:_

_Somethin', somethin' about the chase (six whole years)_

_I'm a Lima woman born to run you down_

_Still want my lipstick all over your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for the Unholy Trinity_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Baby I rather die_

_Without you and I_

_Everyone Sings:_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you_

_Santana and Brittany share a kiss in the middle of the diner as everyone clapped. Brittany found out about Quinn and Santana getting together several times. Brittany told her fellow Unholy Trinity member, "Game on."! _

_"I love you like no one else." Brittany whispered and Santana said the same thing. "Betta you Quinn weren't do this."_


	5. Family and Love just don't mix sometimes

_San's Problems Version 2_

_By _

_Theocrayne15_

_Part Five_

_Rachel was in full rehearsal mode getting ready for her debut, working at the diner and taking kissing breaks with Dani. As they were in the middle of one currently, Rachel broke it up for a minute and said, "I never been one for PDA." _

_"Really?" Dani asked and Rachel responded, "I think it's the boots because I feel like one of the girl's who dances in the cages." "Those girls were artists and...I agree with you." Dani responded and went back to giving each other mouth to mouth. Dani went to the Lima with Rachel to do the music tribute and it was a good time because they did everything from __**Beth, Sweet Caroline, Keep Holding On and the girls did a strip-down version of there Mash-up of Bon jovi and the Rolling Stones...**_

_There was a part of that week which both of them hasn't told the other about. Rachel walking in the house and going downstairs hoping to surprise her fathers..._

_"__**We have to tell Rachel..." Leroy said and Hiriam responded, "I don't see the point in it, we are her fathers and no matter what Shelby..." **_

_**"The only thing that woman has ever done descent was too give Rachel up. I can't believe she was pregnant with somebody's else child. How could she do this? Now..." Rachel overheard. **_

_Dani Hasn't told Rachel about meeting up with her sister and finding out she's in New York. _

_**Dani walked into her apartment and saw her sister Catlin there. **_

_**"Cat. What are you doing here?" Dani asked and Catlin responded, "I wanted to see you." **_


	6. Gambling

_**San's Problems Version 2**_

_**By **_

_**TheocRayne15**_

_**Part Six**_

_**Flashback**_

_**"Let me get this straight, you ran away from home after me and you didn't come to see where I am. You decided to go into porn which I'm still wandering, what the fuck possessed you? You are so in debt to a gambler." Dani summarize what Catlin had told her. **_

_**"Pretty much." Catlin said and Dani had no words for that whole confession. "You don't realize that this is by far the most stupidest thing you've ever done, how much are you in the hole?" Dani asked and Catlin reluctantly told her it was ten thousand dollars. **_

_**"The guy has no idea I'm here because I didn't give my last name and so we have some time." Catlin said to Dani and the waitress just shook her head. **_

_**Present**_

_Dani broke off the kiss and then looked at Rachel. "I have to tell you something and it's going to be difficult for me to tell you. My sister is in town and has been for three weeks." Dani said and Rachel didn't know why she was hiding this. So she asked why? _

_My sister is in debt to the mob and he wants her to work it off for the tune of ten thousand dollars. He promises that when it's over then it's paid. Rachel couldn't believe this and Dani continue, "I didn't tell you because I don't want this bullshit to touch you." _

_"Well I understand that but we're together that means your problems is...How the fuck did she lose ten thosuand dollars?" Rachel asked and Dani responded, "She might have a problem." Rachel realizes that is the understatement of the year. "My parents cut her off and so I have to talk to them." Dani said to Rachel and the Diva responded, "There might be another way." _

_Rachel walked into the diner and notice Brittany were here then embrace her friend, it was Catlin walked in. She wave her hand to Dani and the diva wished Brittany didn't ask..._

_"Who's that?" Arianna knew who it was, walked around and punch Catlin in the face. _

_"Where the hell is the five thousand you stole from me?" Arianna yelled and Dani thought, "That's where five thousand came from..." _


	7. The Deal

_San's Problems_

_By _

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

_So to review Dani's sister is a con artist and a gambler who might have drawn attention to herself thanks to this girl Arianna who punch her in the face. Rachel is worried for her girlfriend and sister while Santana is playing damage control. Dani got Catlin to sit down in the back…_

"_Why did you steal five thousand dollars?" Dani asked and Catlin responded, "Half of this money I owe wasn't just mine, dad owed like five thousand to the mafia but instead they took the lease out of his house until he pays up. I've been trying to get the money back. Our parents don't know nothing about any of this and they been really struggling." _

"_That's why you became a porn star and stole their money. So the ten thousand dollars wasn't the fact that you owe it but it's mom and dad. So what happened to that money?" Dani asked and Catlin was quiet then her older sister's jaw dropped. _

_Santana was on the phone with someone and Brittany walked toward her girl. "I need a favor and you told me to tell you if I do. I want to pay this girl back and invest in this band…. You're handle the people….Thanks Papi." Santana said and Brittany walked in at the last part of the conversation. _

"_Was that you dad?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head yes. She walked towards the band with Arianna's hand wrapped in ice. _

"_My dad has money in the Coffee business, I'm going to pay you back and I don't want any special anything but an equal vote in the band. My dad also suggested a legitment accountant to help with any affairs and you guys are free to do a check on him." Santana told the group and they were happy that Santana was going to help. She then turned around to Dani who was livid and said, "Could you get me the information on the people who owe her father? My dad…." _

"_Santana…." Dani said and Santana responded, "I'm not just doing it for you but for Berry because she's lost one person and if anything happened to you or your sister….It's also for my sanity." _

"_What's going on?" Rachel asked and they told her. _

_"It only helps a gambler if you do this for them, then there going to expect that all the time." Rachel told Dani and she asked, "How do you know that?" _

_"I watch a lot of interventions on T.V." Rachel told Dani and Santana responded, "This will be her first and only ticket." THey all agreed and so Santana walked to Catlin with the offer and both parties accepted. The group was happy because they gain the vocalist they have wanted ever since they heard her sing. _

_So in two days Catlin's debt was cover and every one went back to a somewhat a normal life with her sister living with Dani. Catlin was outside and on the cell phone with Quinn who was the one who had her family's lease. In return Catlin had to break up Santana and Brittany., _


End file.
